User blog:The Targaryen of District 4/The 525th Hunger Games: Glory Ideas
Confirmed ideas *Recycling ideas from previous games. *Lyanna and Jacob - civil war *The games will slowly but secretly be hijacked by Jacob's team. *The games will turn into a tournament. *Firewater *Tons of references - whoever manages to get the most references gets rewarded. *One of the tributes is a spy, working for Jacob. *Lyanna - is basically squandering the nation's money on her luxurious lifestyle *The reason why the games are called glory: Lyanna is supportive of the "belief" that the games are glorious/foreshadowing of the games turning into a tournament. *Part of the arena is a desert. Stuff to do *Make Calaris' lunaii - green hair, yellow eyes, green beard and yellow suit *Make Prasa's lunaii Tribute Information *Ricardo Simmons - 16, District 2, For 9 years, from the ages of 4-13, he was abused by his father, who pestered him to join the peacekeeper force. Once he finally caved in, his father continued pushing him to do his best, be it forcefully or verbally. This caused Ricardo to have very few friends. When Ricardo was reaped, he was visited by his father, who wanted him to be a brutal Career. In defiance, Ricardo has decided to become an Anti-Career. *Dexter Grif - 16, District 3, is a guy who was born wealthy. He normally has other people do things for him, since he's extremely lazy. His backstory is similar to that of an average wealthy kid who had the misfortune of being reaped. He only has three real advantages: he's good at hiding, excellent with vehicles (a poor skill to have, unless he can use some wire trap), and has good accuracy. However, the main disadvantage to him? He's a huge glutton, and will likely steal food for a personal stash. *Lavernius Tucker - 18, District 4, is a innuendo-filled, dirty-minded, pun-maker. He's always cracking jokes, if not reminiscing on his days working with ancient artifacts in the ocean. He, along with Michael, would work as artifact testers and guards for the scientists. Lavernius would one day end up being fired, alongside Michael, and they were left without homes, as the government of Panem tried to cover it all up. Lavernius would become a street fighter, and would, on the way, encounter his rival "team", all dressed in red, in the same uniform as him and Caboose. Eventually, when Caboose was reaped, Tucker knew he had to volunteer to help his little deranged friend. *Michael Caboose - 17, District 4, Caboose was shot by an ancient gun, and would lose most of his sanity due to this), Caboose is a slightly nutty, crazed blonde, who has a knack for injuring his allies, but this could be used by calling the enemy his allies, so he'll attack them before his true allies. Due to his crazed personality, Caboose is regarded as childlike, and has also developed a weird thing in which he blames Tucker for everything. All of them prefer to be called by their last names, and the reds and blues are rival gangs. Caboose and Tucker = Blues, Simmons and Grif = Reds. Images Lyanna Averling.png|Lyanna Averling, the President of Panem Jacob Averling.png Calaris Balne.png POVs 'The Capitol - Haleigh Walker' As soon as I woke up, the beams of sunshine hit me. Like every morning, my eyes were temporarily sensitive to the sunshine. After a while though, I gained clear vision. I hoped that fate wouldn't be harsh on the poor Capitol citizens today. Unfortunately, the majority of the rich would be betting on which, to them, "peasant" would get reaped, because they've never had to struggle to make ends meet and those who do have to struggle are a "fun source of mockery". But I know that not all rich people are like that. I know that I'm not, because I have worked and I make it my duty to help the poor, wherever I can, whenever I can. As soon as I rose from my bed, I heard something being placed outside my bedroom door. I waited until the person was gone to go towards the door and see what it was. The person could have been anyone, since my parents found it necessary to hire an onslaught of maids and servants. It turned out to be two carefully wrapped up presents. I could only assume that the presents were my reaping attire. And I was right. It was my reaping attire. A floor-length, lime green dress with embedded diamonds. It was a beautiful dress, but very lavish and probably very costly. I was not ungrateful, but the dress was not my style. I prefer more simplistic things. But I'd still put it on, since I only had to wear it for this one occasion. Even if I wasn't reaped, my parents would more or likely buy me new reaping attire for next year. If I was reaped, I'd eventually have to take it off once I reached the Tribute Residence building. The other present contained shoes, also lime green and embedded with diamonds, that matched my dress. Luckily, they weren't high heels, just flat shoes. I changed into the dress and put on the shoes, before taking a moment to gaze in the mirror. I felt uncomfortable. Extravagance certainly isn't for me. I used to embrace extravangance, but now, after learning the truth and to iterate, I prefer simplistic things. I watched as the diamonds on my dress and shoes sparkled and glimmered. All I could think of was the amount of effort those District 1 factory workers had to put in to make sure that these diamonds were up to Capitol standards. If you count the entire dress, then add the effort of the District 8 factory workers onto that. The final thing that I needed to do, after waking up and trying on the attire, was to tame my curly hair. When I felt satisfied with the state of my hair, I left my room and greeted my parents. "If you do get reaped, dear, remember that you represent this family as well, not just the Capitol." "Make us proud. A Walker victor would bring so much more money and power." "As well as glory." I replied to my parents with a "Thank you", before turning to my friend. My parents considered her to be my personal servant, but to me, she was an advisor. Someone I could trust. "Can I speak to her?" I asked them. "Of course." I took her to a room where I was positive that I could not be heard. "Listen to me, you don't have to do everything that my parents say. If you need to take a break, take a break. Don't let them stop you." "But it is my job. I can't lose this job." She tearfully replied. "Do you really want to be a servant?" I asked her. "Of course, it's the only way that I can be close to you." I smiled sadly at her. She reciprocated my smile, also sadly. "If I win the Games, then you will still be close to me. Only, you'll have your own house, as well as food and new possessions." "But what if you die? What if you don't make it out of the Games?" I sighed at the questions. "Then you can carry on what I started. Look after those in need. Make sure that they know that the derogatory things said about them by the rich are not true." "Of course. You truly are an amazing person, Haleigh." We parted on an emotional hug. Me and my parents also departed on a hug, but it was not as emotional. I was escorted to the Presidential Mansion by my family's chauffeur. Looking at those around me made me feel better about what I was wearing. My dress was not as extravagant as what people surrounding me were wearing. Some were even ridiculous. On my way towards the Mansion, I saw an elderly woman fall. I quickly rushed over to help her. "Thank you, young lady." She smiled. I smiled back and gave her her walking stick, before resuming to head to the Mansion. I didn't converse with the Peacekeepers who scanned my hand. The procedures that I had to follow had become like an annual routine. Once I had been scanned, I made my way into the section for the 15 year old girls. Ignoring everyone else, I looked at the big screen, which was showing President Averling, whose speech was commencing. Her black hair managed to flow gracefully like always and her dark eyes peered at everyone. The only way that I could describe President Averling was that she was an intimidating beauty. Her brother was nowhere to be seen. "Citizens of the Capitol, it is my duty to welcome you to the reaping of the tributes representing us for the 525th Hunger Games!" As the enthusiasm in the President's voice increased, the majority of the citizens cheered. "Hopefully, none of you have forgotten. These games are not only the 525th edition, but they are also the 21st Quarter Quell. This means that 60 of the nation's youth will be competing and that means 4 will be of the Capitol. 2 males and 2 females." The citizens continued to cheer whilst the President paused. The rest of her speech consisted of her talking about how the games are, in her eyes, glorious and how winning them is the epitome of power. I didn't believe this, but I still managed to listen. After the President's speech finished, the Capitol's escort, Calaris Balne, arrived. He was very relatable to a lot of citizens because he was eccentric. Whatever colour he wore, as well as what contact lenses he wore depended on his mood, but his hair and beard was always green. Right now, he seemed joyful and excited, so he wore a daffodil-yellow suit and yellow contact lenses. I guess those lenses had to be clear for him to be able to see us. "It's the moment of truth! Time to pick the first female that will be representing the Capitol!" He exclaimed happily. He walked over to the female reaping bowl, then picked up the first slip that he could find and opened it up. "Oreo Dutton!" The screen immediately showed footage of us in the audience, frantically searching for who Oreo was. The screen finally settled on a bright pink haired girl from the 18 year olds section. She had peculiar neon orange eyes and donned an ridiculous red outfit, with earrings that contrasted. Her arms were not covered, showing off her creative tattoos. However, I could not take my eyes off her eyes and hair. I couldn't get over how peculiar they were. She was indeeded a lot more peculiar than those who I had seen earlier. "Hello Oreo!" Calaris greeted her. Oreo looked shy, but optimistic. "Hello Calaris." The two conversed. Oreo looked like she didn't want to talk much, but she did so anyway, presumably for the sake of appearances. "Thank you, Oreo. Ladies and gentleman, your first female tribute, Oreo Dutton!" Calaris cheered when the conversation between him and Oreo was over. She seemed to have impressed the audience, as many cheered for her. "Now, time for the first male tribute!" He walked over to the male reaping bowl, doing the same as what he did earlier. "Jo-" "I VOLUNTEER!" This time, I faced the stage and not the big screen, surprisingly having a good view of what was going on. The male who yelled was brutish. I managed to see him arise from his section, which I identified as the 18 year old males section since it was opposite to the section which Oreo came out of. From what I could see, he was tall and muscular, with blonde hair. He looked so out of place for a Capitol citizen, a stark contrast to Oreo. He looked like he belonged in District 1 or 2, as his appearance was stereotypical for a tribute of those districts. "What might your name be?" Calaris asked the boy. "Zach. Zach Winnings." He briefly replied, as he tried to walk inside the Justice Building. Peacekeepers blocked the entrance, though. "Where do you think you're going?" "I want to go inside. I don't want to stand here in front of a bunch of people." He replied, with venom in his voice. "Uh, that's what you're supposed to do at reapings." Calaris responded to Zach's venomous tone with sarcasm. Calaris' sarcasm worked for the audience, but certainly not for Zach, who attempt to storm over at Calaris to attack him. But before he could, the Peacekeepers restrained him. "Next time, don't be so rude." Calaris proceeded with the reaping, walking over to the female reaping bowl to select the second female tribute. "Haleigh Walker." Rather than becoming distraught or scared, I sighed. I knew this was a possibility, due to the amount of times that I had applied for tesserae to feed the poor. But I could only imagine how shocked and confused my parents must be. "Haleigh, where are you?" After taking the time to clear my mind, I started walking out of the section. I ignored those staring at me and focused on walking ahead. "Oh Haleigh, how are you?" Calaris asks me when I reach the stage. Also ignoring Zach's cold glare, I stand near Oreo. "I'm fine." I reply. I didn't really want to converse. "You don't sound like it. Anyway, who do you hope to win the games for?" "My family." I lie. I was actually doing this for the poor and the unfortunate. "Well, your parents will be proud of you, I'm sure." The second male and the final tribute reaped for the Capitol was a 17 year old named Gladia. He looked older for his age, mainly because of his mustache, but could still potentially be mistaken for a District 1 or 2 tribute since he had slick black hair and light blue eyes. He remained calm, like Oreo, but when conversed with, I could tell that he had a sense of honour. "And there you have it, the four tributes that will be representing the Capitol in the 525th Hunger Games!" Calaris cheered, prompting the crowd to cheer. When he stopped cheering, he sneered at Zach, who was still being restrained by Peacekeepers. I promised to win for the poor. Not for myself, not for my family and not for the Capitol. And that promise is one that I intend to keep. 'District 0 - Claude Foster' The Capitol reaping was yesterday. My parents made us watch it at a neighbour's cabin, since our television had been taken away by the scumbag that is, Mr West. The man who had tried to make our lives a living hell. The neighbour was nice to begin with, so that's how we were able to watch it. Despite being cold and miserable, I managed to remember the tributes who were reaped. From what I recall, there was a kid with blonde hair, wearing a green dress, a pink haired girl with tattoos, a boy who had to be restrained by Peacekeepers because he almost beat up the escort and a boy with a mustache. What I paid more attention to was how obedient my three other siblings were. They were so happy and content, despite the circumstances. I was partially content, since I had come to terms with the inevitable, but I was not happy. I am pessimistic. If any of my siblings were reaped or volunteered for the games, they would at least have a chance of winning. I would more or likely die in the bloodbath. My chances would be slim to none. I shoved on anything comfortable that I could find and classed it as my reaping wear. In that case, it was a white t-shirt and khaki pants. I then put on my coat and boots, before heading towards my family. My parents knew about the attitude that I had towards myself. They always tried to get me to speak positively about myself. But that's impossible when you have no redeeming qualities. My siblings were all dressed smartly, compared to me. As I then looked at my mother, who tried to lighten my mood by smiling at me, she walked over to me. "Claude, please just know this. You're not worthless, you're not pathetic. You are a smart, likeable young man." Mother grabbed hold of my hands and gazed into my eyes. "Mother, you're only saying that because I'm your son." I say. "No. I'm not saying this because you're my son, I'm saying this because it's true. You may not believe it because you can't see it, but I can. I love you." I sighed and gave her a hug. She started crying. "I love you too, Mother. I'm sorry you'd have to watch me die if I was in the Games." I couldn't help myself. I felt really guilty as I watched my mother continue to cry. "You're not going to die in the games, son. Stop putting yourself down." She sniffled. "Your mother's right. Now let's go." Father led us out of the cabin. I didn't continue the conversation after leaving, as my father was talking to my mother about Mr West and how he hadn't "visited". Mother replied that it was probably because he had to prepare his own son for the reaping. I wish there was something that I could do about that wretched man. Instead of continuing the conversation from earlier, I just looked at the ground and watched my footsteps imprint into the snow. When I did look up, it was either towards the sky or the trees, the latter of which had been caked in snow. It wasn't winter, so the leaves were still on the trees. There was also some sun. Summer in District 0, however, was really just an extended winter. As I walked past, I wiped snow off the nearest branch. I continued to do this for all branches that was nearest to me, until we reached the square. Since families had their own section to stand in, we had to depart near the Peacekeepers. I hugged my parents for, more or likely, the second to last time ever. Both of them tried to get me to feel positive, by reminding me of the slight possibility that I may live to see another year. Fate's not on my side, though. I also said goodbye to my siblings, before going to the Peacekeepers to be scanned and making my way into the section where I was supposed to stand. The escort was Prasa Marquille. She was like me, very miserable. Category:Blog posts